Segredos de Beleza
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Fic para o AO de Halloween da Comunidade Snapetes do LJ. Em nome de uma integração entre bruxos e trouxas, Hermione abre uma loja de cosméticos naturais. Seu desafio atual? Encontrar uma formula definitiva de alisante para cabelos. O que Snape tem com iss
1. Chapter 1

**Fic:** Segredos de Beleza 

**Presenteada**: BiaSlytherin

**Autora:** Sheyla Snape

**Beta reader:** Gabrielle Briant

**Classificação:** NC 17

**Aviso(s):** Cenas de Sexo.

**Gênero/Categoria:** Romance

**Resumo:** Fic escrita para o AO de Halloween da Comunidade Snapetes do LJ.

Em nome de uma integração entre bruxos e trouxas, Hermione abre uma loja de cosméticos naturais. Seu desafio atual? Encontrar uma formula definitiva de alisante para cabelos. O que Snape tem com isso? Leia e descubra.

**Agradecimentos:** À minha querida Mamis, Roxane que muito ajudou e agüentou meus choramingos pelas madrugadas no MSN. Beijo Mamis, TI AMU!! À irmãzinha Lara, que leu a fic e gosto. E claro a todas as queridas, amadas, idolatradas, salve, salve... Amigas do Esquadrão do MSN. Adoro a todas!!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todos o seu mundo mágico não me pertencem, são todos da JK. Só os tomei emprestados pra alegra minha amiga, que não é oculta coisa nenhuma, Bia.

**Segredos de Beleza**.

**Capítulo Um**

Pouco mais de dez anos se passaram desde o fim da guerra, e as coisas pareciam se estabilizar e melhorar mais a cada dia. Após dois anos de muitas lutas e perdas, o mundo bruxo se refazia, aprendendo com seus erros. Muitas mudanças ocorreram, em vários planos da sociedade bruxa.

Uma delas foi a de não manter as Artes das Trevas como um assunto tão proibido, intocável e misterioso. Aprenderam que não falar sobre o assunto, tornava-o muito mais atraente e fascinante às mentes mais aguçadas do que ele deveria ser... e claro, muito mais perigoso também. Portanto, se queriam ter controle sobre tais artes, deveriam ter controle sobre seu ensino, e desmistificá-lo, sobretudo esclarecendo aos cidadãos de bem o que realmente deveriam temer e evitar.

Outro ponto interessante que ajudaria, e muito, a evitar o quase genocídio que Voldemort propôs, foi a decisão de integrar a vida entre Bruxos e Trouxas. Estava sendo um processo lento e gradual, que começava a surtir efeitos incríveis. Os bruxos agora podiam ver e compreender que pessoas trouxas não eram tão estúpidas e imprestáveis como imaginavam. Ignorantes e supersticiosos, sim, mas quando suas mentes se abriam para algo novo, não havia nada que os detivesse.

Era claro que essa abertura se valia mais do lado bruxo que do trouxa. Seria um desastre completo se fosse diferente, mas os resultados surgiam a olhos vistos.

Assim, hoje, além de professora na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger mantinha uma bem sucedida linha de produtos de beleza feminina que atendia o mundo Bruxo e Trouxa. Como ela sempre fora uma mulher versátil e não queria perder o contato com o mundo no qual nascera, resolveu usar seus conhecimentos em poções, adquirindo uma loja de cosméticos naturais, que pudesse atender a ambos os mundos. De certa forma esta era uma excelente maneira de ajudar na integração que o Ministério da Magia propusera; forçando os dois povos a conviver mais próximos do que o costume.

Desde então ela estudou muito – claro, jamais abandonaria sua paixão pelos livros – e se tornou uma empresária, cujos negócios iam de vento em poupa. Obviamente que o uso de várias ervas e materiais mágicos a ajudaram a solucionar, e baratear, diversas fórmulas de shampoo, sabonetes, cremes, etc., sem contar as novas fragrâncias que foram possíveis desenvolver durante esses anos.

Mesmo estando em Hogwarts ela continuava a criar, pois sempre havia algo novo. Um problema, por mais corriqueiro que fosse, devia ser resolvido. Principalmente se essa solução fosse facilitar a vida de uma mulher. Mas havia uma coisa que ela não conseguira ainda. O bendito alisante pra cabelos, ou qualquer formula que a ajudasse a... não... que ajudasse suas clientes a domar os cabelos rebeldes

Ela não agüentava mais aquela pressão toda. Nunca desistira de nada em sua vida. Nunca fracassara em nada. Sempre fora a aluna mais brilhante, a mais inteligente e esforçada. Sempre se destacara em tudo. Mas ela estava fracassando... Pela primeira vez não tinha a resposta para uma pergunta, não encontrava solução em nenhum livro... E infelizmente, se para tudo na vida existe uma primeira vez, esse dia finalmente parecia ter chegado para Hermione Granger.

_"Inferno, eu não acredito que aquele miserável arrogante vai conseguir rir da minha cara mais uma vez?!"_ – ela socou a bancada de madeira em que trabalhava. Estava no pequeno laboratório que montara em Hogwarts, trabalhando como sempre. Porém havia algo mais desta vez...

Ela estava no limite de seu controle emocional. A última alfinetada que recebera do seu antigo Professor de Poções a deixara fora de si por varias horas.

Ele já a perturbava há algum tempo, e o veneno contido nos comentários mordazes que aquela língua afiada e extremamente sarcástica era capaz de proferir não era o principal motivo de sua agitação. De certa forma ela não se importava muito com aquilo, às vezes até se divertia com alguns deles. Principalmente depois de perceber que, de uma forma um tanto particular, Severus Snape possuía algum um senso de humor. Ácido, negro e mordaz, sim, mas ainda assim... Humor. Mas infelizmente esse "senso de humor" Slyterin a estava deixando louca nos últimos dias.

A gota d'água surgiu num comentário durante o desjejum no inicio daquela semana, onde "inocentemente" o Professor de Poções resolveu saciar uma antiga "curiosidade" a respeito da convivência entre ela e seu grande amigo de infância, Harry Potter. _"Aquele grandessíssimo filho da P---!" _Ela sentiu o sangue ferver novamente ao lembrar do sorriso cínico dele ao perguntar se Potter alguma vez a tinha confundido com sua Firebolt. Uma clara alusão aos cabelos ainda muito volumosos da agora Professora de Transfigurações, Hermione Granger. _"Bolas, até a estúpida da Trelawney entendera a 'piadinha' e se engasgara com seu suco de abóbora tentando conter uma risada."_

O timbre de voz casual e displicente com que ele falou não era o suficiente. Ele queria mais... E tinha mais uma cartada na manga e a usou sem a menor piedade.

_"Eu sinceramente me pergunto por que a tão renomada Sabe-Tudo não usa seus conhecimentos em manipulação e inventa algo para domar seus cabelos de uma vez por todas. Se precisar senhorita, eu mesmo tenho uma receita de alisante muito boa."_

Merlin misericordioso... aquelas palavras foram como pólvora seca em uma grande fogueira que já queimava dentro dela desde seus tempos como estudante. E pior!! _"Como aquele infeliz sabia que ela estava procurando por tal formula? COMO?"_

E ali estava ela... De pé em seu laboratório, trabalhando por incansáveis horas...

Hermione respirava profundamente procurando retomar o autocontrole. As mãos apertadas sobre a bancada demonstravam o quanto ela tentava se conter e não gritar. Os cabelos cacheados presos num frouxo rabo de cavalo, sempre volumosos e... não tão indomáveis quanto na juventude, ela sabia, mas que mulher estava completamente satisfeita com seu corpo? Com seus cabelos? Precisava concentrar-se mais. Precisava usar o cérebro mais do que nunca.

Ela olhou sua mesa de trabalho. Seis... Seis caldeirões já estavam derretidos, só naquela noite, e o último a sua frente, certamente, terminaria no mesmo estado. Mas só de lembrar do sorriso infame que ele lhe dirigira durante toda a semana... _"Argh!!!"_ E das palavras dele se oferecendo a ajudá-la, dos meio sorrisos que lhe lançara por todo o dia. _"Se precisar senhorita, eu mesmo tenho uma receita de alisante muito boa"._

Era como se ele... Como se ele soubesse que a estava irritando cada vez mais, apesar das suas tentativas de manter-se fria e impassível aos seus comentários. _"Ele não age assim? Então usarei a mesma arma"._ Mas ele continuava... Fazia tudo de propósito, como se fosse ciente das suas frustrações e... _"Merda!!"_ – Ela não pôde evitar socar a mesa, fazendo com que alguns ingredientes rolassem e caíssem no chão. _"Ele é um legilimens, como pude ser tão burra? O desgraçado sabia o tempo todo... era só por o dedo na ferida falando o que mais me irritaria... como pude ser tão amadora?"_ – Hermione estava possessa. Fora tão óbvia, tão... – _"Isso não ficará assim, ele vai me pagar muito caro!!"_

E num impulso de fúria ela irrompeu pelo laboratório e se dirigiu em direção as masmorras.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Depois de mais um dia estafante de aulas, Severus Snape, estava se preparando para encerrar suas atividades. Cansado, recostou-se à cadeira e admirou a pilha de pergaminhos corrigidos. _"Um grande monte de besteiras!"_ – ele jogou a pena por sobre os pergaminhos e observou a sala sentindo uma pontada de nostalgia invadir-lhe.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, ele sentia falta de ver um pouco de entusiasmo e dedicação em seus alunos. Tinha plena consciência que não estimulava nenhum acesso de interesse. Pelo contrario... Muitas vezes, repelia e insultava os alunos em suas débeis tentativas... Mas ainda assim alguns tomavam seu comportamento agressivo como estimulo e desafio para prosseguir e se destacavam. _"Como ela!"_

Ele fechou os olhos... A irritação subindo a sua mente... Forçando o maxilar a se contrair em desaprovação ao pensamento que escapou ao controle. Estava ficando velho... Já não tinha assim tanto controle sobre si, e para completar sua mente continuava a divagar.

Apesar de não confessar a ninguém, muito menos a si mesmo, ele sentia falta de um pouco de "trabalho" para variar. Já se passaram vários anos desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas e ele admitia que as coisas ficaram um tanto... Monótonas depois disso. Tudo se resumia em aulas, pesquisas, caldeirões derretidos, redações inconsistentes, alunos irritantes e cabeças ocas...

Não haviam mais chamados no meio da noite... Reuniões em locais sombrios e imundos... Adrenalina correndo em suas veias... Festins regados a sangue, tortura e morte...

_"Por Salazar o que eu estou pensando? Aqueles dias foram infernais e estou com saudades daquilo tudo? Só posso estar louco!"_

O certo era, que lecionar a mesma matéria sem sentir quase nenhum interesse de seus alunos, e pior, ter a certeza de que a maioria não buscaria nada além do ensinado em sala, era, até certo ponto, frustrante. Para não dizer completamente tedioso.

Em seus mais de vinte anos em Hogwarts ele não vira muitos talentos, isso era certo, mas ainda assim alguns destaques surgiam dentre as quatro casas. Já se passaram alguns anos e nenhum pretenso talento aparecera. E este ano não seria diferente. _"Decepcionante, frustrante e chato!"_

Mas ainda assim ele encontrou algo com o que se divertir... Ele não inibiu o meio sorriso em seus lábios. Atualmente irritar a Srta. Sabe-Tudo se tornara seu passa-tempo preferido. _"Pra não dizer o único"._

Era interessante vê-la segurar a raiva, conter a explosão que certamente viria todas as vezes que ele lhe dirigia um comentário ácido, e até insolente, sobre suas pesquisas. – Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar do quão aborrecida ela ficou quando ele se ofereceu para ajudá-la.

O olhar de puro ódio e fúria que ela lhe desprendeu após o comentário foi tão penetrante, que a última duvida que ele poderia ter sobre ela ser uma Corvinal se dissipou. _"Uma leoa de Grifindor... Certamente é uma leoa!"_

Ele se divertia vendo-a se esquivar. Ouvir seus pensamentos estava se tornando um hábito, tão constante e automático, quanto respirar, e isso o fez perceber o quão inteligente ela era. Até mais do que ele imaginava. Ele nunca reconheceria isso, claro que não. Nem agora, e principalmente quando aluna. Seu jeito e a necessidade constante de se provar, ser a melhor em tudo... Isso o irritava mais que o fato dela ser amiga do "menino que sobreviveu", ou de ser uma irritante grifinória encrenqueira. Ela queria ser a primeira em tudo, ter sempre as melhores notas, receber toda atenção e elogios dos professores. Definitivamente possuía um ego do tamanho do próprio castelo de Hogwarts.

_"Se bem que nos últimos anos ela tem merecido alguns elogios..."_ – o pensamento surgiu em sua mente tão rápido que ele não conseguiu bloqueá-lo. Franziu a testa e curiosamente, surpreendeu-se concordando com a idéia. Hermione Granger mudara muito nos últimos 10 anos.

A irritante Sabe-Tudo cresceu, isso era óbvio, aprendeu a "controlar" melhor seu gênio e principalmente o ego, que ainda se inflava muito facilmente. "Certos hábitos são difíceis de se perder". Ele mesmo reconhecia o amadurecimento dela. _"Uma guerra muda muito as pessoas"._

Ele a viu chorar pela perda dos pais... Pela perda de amigos... Presenciou o olhar de puro ódio quando ela matou o homem que assassinou e torturou seus pais, Lúcio Malfoy. Naquele dia ele pôde ver que a menina que conhecera jamais habitaria aquele corpo. Ele viu a última gota de inocência, que existia dentro da jovem de vinte e poucos anos, escorrer junto com o sangue de Lúcio, que espirrara no rosto dela. Junto também com as lágrimas que ela impedia derramar. Mas ele não permitiu que toda aquela inocência fosse perdida... Não poderia permitir algo assim.

Ele a seguiu. Aproximou-se e por um instante, temeu o olhar frio e determinado que ela despejou sobre ele. E talvez, tomado por uma coragem, ou seria carinho, ele a surpreendeu com um compreensivo e afetuoso abraço. Mas ela não o surpreendeu quando caiu em prantos... Que curiosamente lavaram não só a alma dela, mas a sua também. Da dor. Do ódio. Trazendo consigo um pouco da redenção e paz que ele nunca esperou ter.

Pois ali, ela chorou pelos dois... Ali, ela ganhou seu respeito, mesmo que inconsciente. _"Droga, o que eu estou pensando? Porque estou desenterrando essa lembrança?" _E mesmo sentindo-se mais irritado, ele não evitou lembrar a sensação morta em seu peito. Que exigia crescer, mas ele sempre era forte o suficiente para comprimi-la de volta.

Aborrecido, sacudiu a cabeça e se dirigiu aos seus aposentos. Tudo o que ele precisava era de um bom banho e descanso...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Hermione caminhava a passos largos em direção as masmorras. _"Se aquele grande idiota, prepotente, pensa que pode me manipular como faz com suas poções está completamente enganado!" _Ela estava furiosa, os cachos pendendo de seus cabelos, cobriam-lhe parcialmente o rosto. Passou pelo Barão Sangrento, sem sequer percebe-lhe a presença. Seu destino era único e certo. Atravessou mais dois corredores, e chegou à pesada porta de madeira escura.

Murmurou algumas palavras, e a porta se abriu. Felizmente conhecia o feitiço para passar pelas proteções, pois pelo pouco tempo que Snape passou em Azkaban ela havia se utilizado daquele dormitório. Atravessou o vestíbulo, a raiva brotando de cada poro, e lembrou-se do dia em que o professor Snape exigiu retomar seus antigos aposentos. Bufou contrafeita, colocando o cacho solto atrás da orelha._ "Maldito arrogante, quem ele pensa que é?"_

Ela observou o ambiente, seus olhos se acostumando à penumbra comum das masmorras. _"Onde aquele desgraçado está?"_

Estacou ao ver a pálida luz que vinha do banheiro, e sorriu maliciosa. Levantou as mangas da veste, e se precipitou na direção da luz. Assim que alcançou a porta do banheiro, deitou seu olhar para dentro, avistando Snape mergulhado em sua banheira, entretendo-se em sua higiene diária. – seu sorriso se alargou – Hermione entrou no ambiente iluminado, estreitando seu olhar sobre o professor, e como ele não a percebesse, falou:

—Professor Snape! – sua voz saiu sibilante, num tom mais alto do que o habitual.

—Srta. Granger? – ele a encarou frio, os olhos pretos raivosos em sua direção. — Não me recordo de ter lhe dado permissão para entrar em meus aposentos. – Levantou a sobrancelha. — É óbvio, portanto que não devia estar aqui. Saia, imediatamente.

—Não, professor – disse dando alguns passos em direção a banheira – Primeiro, exijo uma explicação para essa constante perseguição a minha pessoa. – ela tomou consciência de que o homem a sua frente deveria estar nu, e isso a inquietou. Parou a um passo de onde ele estava, vendo-lhe apenas a silhueta trêmula sob a água. Desviou o olhar, e continuou: — Estou lhe dando um aviso, não vou tolerar mais esse tipo de comportamento.

—Com quem pensa que está falando? – um Snape furioso havia se posto de pé, nu em pêlo e a encarava com olhos pretos cintilantes.

—Com Severus Snape, o cretino que vem sistematicamente invadindo meus pensamentos sem permissão, e fazendo uso desses para tornar minha vida um inferno. – ela respondeu firme, controlando-se para não corar, mas sorrindo satisfeita com o que via.

—Me parece que encontrou mais do que veio procurar, não, Granger? – a voz soou aveludada, cheia de malícia, sussurrante.

Agora ele tomara conhecimento de sua situação, e conseqüentemente, de que estava na presença de uma mulher, adulta, e completamente dona de si. Apesar dos cabelos revoltos, Hermione era atraente, com seus olhos castanhos, os lábios rosados, e a silhueta esguia. O quadro que se ergueu diante de seus olhos era tentador, seu corpo reagiu mais rápido do que ele poderia impedir.

Snape tentou disfarçar, mas a resposta de seu corpo aos seus pensamentos, era explícita na condição em que se encontrava. Hermione notou sua ereção e corou. Não podia negar que não tivera sonhos impróprios com o professor depois da última batalha, quando ele finalmente, reparara que ela existia. Quando ele finalmente demonstrara que não era simplesmente o cretino insensível, e sem coração que todos, incluindo ela mesma, pensavam.

Mesmo que somente com um abraço, ele mostrou que se importava, que não a deixaria sozinha, que de alguma forma, ele a admirava... do seu jeito seco e sarcástico, mas a admirava. Só que seu sarcasmo a tirara do sério, pelo menos nos últimos dias.

Ela não percebeu que dera mais um passo, e estava encostada na beira da banheira, a centímetros de Snape. Seus olhos haviam sido capturados pelos dele, castanhos em pretos... Ambos intensos sem se largarem nunca. Perdidos um no outro. Ela fechou-os quando sentiu os dedos dele se entrelaçarem em sua nuca, e deixou-se beijar pelos lábios quentes que possuíram os seus em segundos. A fúria cega com que ele arrancou suas vestes, deixando-lhe apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Hermione deslizou suavemente seus dedos até os cabelos úmidos dele, mantendo-o dentro de sua boca, queria senti-lo, quente, provocante. Sentir as mãos dele deslizando pela lateral de seu corpo a fez estremecer. Snape desceu seus dedos até os mamilos intumescidos, acariciando-os, incitando-os com o polegar, enquanto sua boca ocupava-se de beijar o pescoço dela. Hermione abriu os lábios num gemido surdo que ele pôde sentir em sua garganta, ele crispou os seus, enquanto desabotoava seu sutiã. A peça caiu ao chão, e ele desceu seus lábios, quentes, até abocanhá-los, um, depois o outro. Demorando-se, descrevendo longas e úmidas elipses, até que Hermione agarrou-lhe os cabelos, trazendo–o de volta a sua boca.

Sugando seus lábios, mordendo-os, exigentes. Olhos cravados nos dele, maliciosos, correu sua mão devagar sobre o ventre, roçando de leve a cintura, e segurando firme, o membro rijo. Provocando-o mais, era sua vez de deixá-lo sem controle. E venceu. Ele a ergueu. Colocando-a dentro da banheira, inebriado com os movimentos manuais que ela descrevia com as mãos em torno de seu pênis.

Sem conseguir mais se conter, roçou os dedos no elástico de sua calcinha com tal força, que a rompeu sobre a pele clara, fazendo-a estremecer. Os dedos dele percorreram a região escura entre suas pernas, ávidos, e a encontraram pronta para ele. Não pensou mais um segundo, girando-a sobre ele na banheira, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre ele, a água encobrindo parcialmente seus corpos. Snape a conduziu em pequenos movimentos, até que o desejo de ambos os levou a movimentos frenéticos de quadris.

Arquejaram no mesmo instante, ele afundou seu rosto nos cabelos dela, a procura de controle, e encontrando uma maciez inesperada, fitou-a com os lábios crispados numa linha fina de sorriso.

—Não precisa do que veio procurar, Granger. – Afastou alguns cachos do rosto dela – Você é perfeita, assim. – e adquirindo um tom debochado, disse: — A Srta. Sabe-Tudo deveria saber que Sexo faz bem para a pele e para os cabelos. Estimula a produção de algumas substâncias no organismo, deixando-os macios e brilhosos. E a julgar pelo seu desempenho hoje, eu diria que você vai permanecer assim por muito tempo.

—Você é patético, professor – disse levantando-se da banheira, mas ele a deteve.

—Estou falando, sério, Granger – ele a fitou demoradamente – Você é muito atraente.

—Obrigada – deu-lhe um olhar de desprezo, soltando-se de suas mãos –, mas sua sessão de beleza terminou aqui. – rebateu cínica, pegando as roupas do chão, e vestindo-as.

Snape não se mexeu, só a fitava, intensamente. Hermione fechou o último botão de sua veste, e foi na direção da porta, voltando-se apenas para dizer, caustica:

—Tente ioga, professor – deu-lhe um sorriso – Os efeitos são mais prolongados. Adeus.

A expressão de felicidade do rosto de Snape sumiu, e murmurou: Sabe-tudo Irritante!

**Fim. **

**N/A:** Bia, espero que você tenha gostado da fic. Fiz com todo carinho só pra você. Beijos Shey.


End file.
